Lee Van Cleef
Lee Van Cleef (1925 - 1989) Film Deaths *''High Noon ''(1952) [Jack Colby]: Shot to death by Gary Cooper in a stable at the end of a chase/shoot-out. (Thanks to Mac and Betty) *''Kansas City Confidential'' (1952) [Tony Romano]: Shot to death by the mortally-wounded Preston Foster, just as Lee tries to kill John Payne. (Thanks to Harry) *''Untamed Frontier'' (1952) [Dave Chittun]: Shot to death by Joseph Cotten while Lee is trying to escape. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Lawless Breed'' (1953) [Dirk Hanley]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Rock Hudson. (Thanks to Harry) *''Tumbleweed'' (1953) [Marv]: His right shooting arm rendered useless in an attack by the Yaqui, when Russell Johnson grabs Lori Nelson and threatens to kill her, Lee tries to draw his gun with his left hand but is too slow and Johnson shoots him. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Nebraskan'' (1953) [Private Reno Benton]: Stabbed in the back when a Sioux gets into the cabin through the basement and throws a knife at him.. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Dawn at Socorro (1954) '''Ferris: ''Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Rory Calhoun. *Rails Into Laramie (1954)' [''Ace Winton}: Gunned down by John Payne in Dan Duryea's office when John goes to arrest him for the murder of James Griffith and Lee goes for his gun. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Yellow Tomahawk (1954) Knife:'' Shot in the chest with an arrow by Rory Calhoun. *''The Big Combo'' (1955) [Fante]: Killed in an explosion after his boss (Richard Conte) plants a bomb in their hideout. His body is shown afterwards being carried out on a stretcher when Lee's partner (Earl Holliman) sees it. *''A Man Alone'' (1955) [Clanton]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Ray Milland in a saloon. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ten Wanted Men'' (1955) [Al Drucker]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Brian) *''It Conquered the World (1956) '[Dr. Tom Anderson]: Strangled by the alien after he attacks it with a blowtorch outside the cave. *The Conqueror (1956)' [''Chepei]: Unhorsed when he leads a small band of Mongols in a futile attempt to rescue John Wayne from the Mirkits, he gets speared in the back. (Thanks to Brian) *''China Gate'' (1957) [Major Cham]: Pushed over a balcony by Angie Dickinson. *''The Lonely Man'' (1957) [Faro]: Shot in the back by Jack Palance as he goes for his hidden gun during the big shootout in the gambling hall. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gun Battle at Monterey'' (1957) [Kirby]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Sterling Hayden. *''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957) '[Ed Bailey]: Stabbed in the chest when Kirk Douglas throws a knife at him. (Thanks to Michael) *The Quiet Gun (1957)' [''Doug Sadler]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Forrest Tucker. (Thanks to Harry) *''Raiders of Old California (1957) '''Damon Pardee: ''Shot dead by Faron Young as he tries to kill Lawrence Dobkin. *Day Of The Bad Man (1958)' (''Jake Hayes): Shot dead by Fred MacMurray as the Hayes gang lay siege to his ranch.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''The Bravados'' (1958) [Alfonso Parral]: Shot to death by Gregory Peck. (Thanks to Mac) *''Guns, Girls and Gangsters'' (1958) [Mike Bennett]: Shot to death (along with Gerald Mohr) in a shoot-out with police. *''Ride Lonesome'' (1959) [Frank]: Shot in a gunfight with Randolph Scott. *''Posse from Hell'' (1961) [Leo]: Shot to death by Audie Murphy. (Thanks to Brian) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) [River Pirate]: Stabbed in the chest when James Stewart throws a knife at him during a battle. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly (Il Buono, il brutto, il cattivo)'' (1966) [Angel Eyes]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Clint Eastwood (knocking him into an empty grave) during a three-way showdown with Clint and Eli Wallach in a graveyard. *''Day of Anger (I Giorni dell'ira; Blood and Grit; Gunlaw)'' (1967) [Frank Talbey]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Giuliano Gemma. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Commandos'' (1968) [Sgt. Sullivan]: Dies of his wounds after being hit by a tank blast. *''El Condor'' (1970) [Jaroo]: Shot to death in a duel with Jim Brown. (Thanks to Garrett) *''God's Gun (Diamante Lobo; A Bullet from God)'' (1976) [Father John/Lewis]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Father John" is shot several times by Jack Palance's gang in the street, then dies after Leif Garrett runs out to his side. ("Lewis" survives the movie.) *''Kid Vengeance (Take Another Hard Ride; Vengeance)'' (1977) [McClain]: Shot in the chest by Leif Garrett. *''The Commander'' (1988) [Colonel Mazzarini]: Killed in an explosion (along with his cohorts) when he detonates his own bomb, not knowing that Lewis Collins and Manfred Lehmann had discovered it and placed it on his yacht. (Thanks to Johan) Television Deaths *''Stories Of The Century: Frank And Jesse James'' (1954) [Jesse James]: Shot by Tyler MacDuff as he hangs a picture on the wall. He hears the cock of the gun and has turned to look at Tyler. '' (Thanks t o Brian)'' *''Trackdown: The Town (1957) '[Ben Fraser] Shot in the back by Gloria Saunders as Lee walks out the door. *The Rifleman: The Deadly Wait ''(1959) [Dan Maury]:'' ''Shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with Paul Fix, when Lee tries to draw his gun on Chuck Connors. *Wanted: Dead or Alive: The Hostage'' (1959)' [''Jumbo Kane]: Shot 3 times by Marcia Henderson, just as Lee is about to kill Steve McQueen. *''Bonanza: The Bloodline (1960) '[Appling]: Shot in a shoot-out with Lorne Greene. *The Rifleman: The Prodigal (1960) 'Stinger:'' Shot to death along with Warren Oates in a shoot-out with Chuck Connors. *''Have Gun - Will Travel: The Treasure (1962) '[Corbin]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Richard Boone. (Thanks to Michael) *Rawhide: The Enormous Fist' '(1964)' [''Fred Grant]: After a long ordeal of pleading with Eric Fleming for a job on his cattle drive he becomes frustrated and starts punching Eric who strikes him back knocking him into a fence post that kills him. *''Rawhide: Piney'' (1964) [Deck Sommers]: After wounding Clint Eastwood Lee is shot to death in a shoot-out by Eric Fleming as Ed Begley was gun fighting J.D. Cannon, Tom Reese and Lee. *''Gunsmoke: The Pariah (1965) '[John Hooker]: Shot in the chest by John Dehner, after John's two sons found Lee wanted for robbery and murder on a wanted poster. *Gunsmoke: My Father, My Son (1966)' Jeffords: Shot to death with a shotgun blast by Teno Pollick, after being wounded by Jack Elam. Gallery lee van cleef.png|Lee Van Cleef dead in ''Rawhide: The Enormous Fist itconquer24.jpg|Lee Van Cleef dead in It Conquered the World Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Category:World War Two veteran Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Sergio Leone Movies Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Legends Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series